mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Furball Mafia
| image = Zoee.jpg|Zoee vera.jpg|Vera ricky.jpg|Ricky pepper.jpg|Pepper peaches.jpg|Peaches otto.jpg|Otto mario luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi Dizzy.jpg|Dizzy Anubis.jpg|Anubis | caption = These are the furballs of our lives. | host = Aura & Mew | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Large) | startdate = July 30, 2012 | winningfaction = Baddies & Indies | roster = 1. Thal 2. plasmid 3. MikeD 4. Slick 5. Iawy 6. Fat Tony 7. Nana 8. Brainiac100 9. Andrew 10. Aaryan 11. Clozo 12. benjer3 13. Stardust 14. Vineetrika | first = Stardust | last = Brainiac100 | mvp = Nana7 | awards = - }} was a game designed by Aura and hosted by her and Mew based on our lovable MM pets. It began on July 30, 2012 and ended in a Baddie & Indy win in N6 (August 15). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: **Trap>Redirect>Block **Indy>Baddies>Goodies **Kills are non blocking *Tie lynch rules **Day 1: One dies. **Day 2 - 4: All in tie roll individually **Day 5 - 6: All in tie die **Day 7+: Everyone dies and the host wins! (Jk) *Each player has a Once-During-The-Game ability in addition to their usual ability. You don't need to sacrifice your usual ability to use the ODTG ability. If the ODTG ability is in your last set of submitted actions, it is used up regardless of if it was needed/useful. ODTG abilities cannot be redirected or trapped but can be blocked. If a player is trapped, their usual ability is blocked but their ODTG ability goes through. You can target a separate person with the ODTG action compared to who you target with your usual action. *ODTG Abilities ~ designed by Plasmid ~ Randomly distributed in secret Role PMs **Swim / climb a tree: If you choose to swim: any action used on that player by a **cat will fail (cats hate water), actions used by a dog will still go through (they can doggie paddle). If you choose to climb a tree: actions used by a cat will go through and actions used by a dog will fail **Butt sniff: spies whether or not someone is in the secret alliance **Collar bell: if the targeted player attempts to act on a baddie that night, the baddies will hear the bell coming and avoid the action. Nightpost will mention that the player was belled only if their action normally appears in the nightpost and if they targeted a baddie, but the nightpost will not say which baddie player was targeted and will only say that the target was nowhere to be found. **Pounce: makes your action super stealthy and lightning quick so it's unblockable and unredirectable - even the collar bell won't stop a pounce **Guard dog: name a role to guard at the beginning of the game, and that role is automatically saved once from a kill. It doesn't save from lynches **Chamelion: name a player, and their role's action for the night will not appear in the nightpost. **Guide dog: redirect **St Bernard: save **Howl at the moon: broadcast a message through the nightpost that appears as coming from your role **Bury a bone: makes your vote count x0 that day, but gives you the chance to dig up the bone to make a x2 vote later on **Shed: anyone who acts on you that night will appear to be you when spied for the rest of the game **Catnip: if you target a cat, their night action for that night becomes "kill" whoever they targeted for their regular action **Dog whistle: if you target a dog, blocks their action for the night **Purr / wag tail: removes one lynch vote against you **Mark the enemy territory: redirect a random baddie's lynch vote towards you **Play fetch: name a player, and if that player has used a once-during-the-game action, then they get to use that action again Role Description Baddies - NK, BTSC Wincon = Gain a majority that cannot be overcome. # Spy - Peaches: a cute beagle but can be vicious, she will charm you into snuggling near you, with just with one look into your eyes # Redirect - Dizzy - She will get what she wants, no matter how. If you are a stranger, she will bark till you do what she wants. But, if she knows you, she will use emotional torture, and her big black eyes. # Block - Otto - blocks you with his blinding cuteness, preventing his target from acting. # Vote Manip (other) x0-x2 - Sweetie: As her name says she's one of the sweetest creatures on earth. She's too sweet to block or kill you so she uses her vote as her power. Goodies Wincon = Last faction standing # Role Spy - Max: a black and tan daschund, he learns by listening to others talking when no one thinks he understands. He also guilt trips people into giving him what he wants if they don't volunteer it. . . or just barks at you until he gets it! # Kill - Ribby: a beautiful dog, but hates when others get affection and she doesn't she'll get into a fight with anyone to just be petted # Shield Player (protect from spy, trap/block, redirect, kill) - Ricky # Redirect - Bazzie - A happy-go-lucky blue heeler, he uses his doey brown eyes to convince you to take him to the park instead of what you were doing. # Trap - Mario & Luigi - they run around you in circles both blocking and protecting anyone from killing their target. # Role Inherit (choose dead player's role) - Pepper and Tommy: - half cute n friendly, half mischievous. # Curiosity: Odd night - follow spy, Even night - ask host a yes/no question - Vera: Vera, still being a young kitten, wants to know everything and wants to know it now. She'll follow you around like a loyal dog but if she's not allowed to then she'll cry all night till she gets an answer. # Message player - Kelly - so lazy she just sends a telepathic message while relaxing on her back. # Evil Eye - Vote Redirect + ODTG RID Lynch Save - Zoee: A three-legged cat that cries and whines when left alone and doesn't like to leave her room. She will follow you, miaowing, until you vote the way she wants. Indy - Anubis Wincon = Kill/lead lynch on 2/3 targets and outlive 2 of 4 (separate) targets. Indy leaves game on winning. If impossible ~~> last standing * Choice of RID Kill, spy or trap ** RID Kill: A born hunter, let's just say she has had her share of killing. ** Spy: Has a habit of observing things while hiding in the shadow of night(her color helps with camouflage). ** Trap: She could be playing cute, or she could just be leading you straight into a trap. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy: # Aaryan - Anubis - Won N4 and left the game Baddies: # Brainiac100 - Otto # MikeD - Sweetie - Killed N3 by Ribby # Stardust - Bazzie - Sweetie - Lynched D1 MVP : Nana7 Day and Night Posts Game Start Night 1 Day 1 Night 2 Day 2 Night 3 Day 3 Night 4 Day 4 Night 5: Things are about to get crazy... again. Day 5 Finale Correction End of Game Roster Hosts: Aura and Mew --- IGM: Aki # Thal - Ribby - Lynched D3 # plasmid - Vera - Killed N2 by Peaches (Baddies) # MikeD - Sweetie - Killed N3 by Ribby # Slick - Ricky - Lynched D4 # Iawy - Pepper and Tommy - Lynched D2 # Fat Tony - Mario and Luigi - Killed N4 by Anubis # Nana - Kelly - Killed N5 by Peaches (Baddies) # Brainiac100 - Otto # Andrew - Dizzy - Killed N6 # Aaryan - Anubis - Won N4 and left the game # Clozo - Max - Killed N4 by Otto (Baddies) # benjer3 - Zoee - Killed N3 by Dizzy (Baddies) # Stardust - Bazzie - Sweetie - Lynched D1 # Vineetrika - Peaches - Lynched D4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7